Indução de Dor
incapacitando Stefan]] A Indução de Dor é uma habilidade das bruxas e híbridos de bruxa para causar grande dor a uma pessoa fazendo com que seus vasos sangüíneos explodam e, assim, lhes dão múltiplos aneurismas. As bruxas costumam usar esse poder para desativar seres sobrenaturais com cura acelerada, no entanto, mostrou-se que ele é usado em seres humanos para atordoá-los também. Esse poder também pode ser ativado através de um feitiço, embora comumente executado de maneira não verbal, invocada através do termo latino " Ah Sha Lana ". O nome Aneurysm hechizo foi inventado por Lucien e pode ser usado de forma intercambiável. Ao longo de The Vampire Diaries Sheila Bennett Sheila usou esse poder em Fool Me Once quando Damon a desafiou a sair e encará-lo como uma demonstração de poder. Ao contrário de Bonnie, ela ativou esse poder lançando um olhar severo ao inimigo. Devido a sua idade avançada, ela se esgotou consideravelmente quando foi vista respirando pesadamente e se apoiando na porta após o confronto com Damon. Ela foi a primeira a usar esse poder na tela. Bonnie Bennett Desde o primeiro aprendizado em algum lugar no meio da 1ª temporada, após a morte de sua avó, Bonnie usou esse poder muitas vezes para se defender de outros seres sobrenaturais. Ela é vista pela primeira vez no Miss Mystic Falls em Stefan Salvatore para detê-lo de matar uma menina inocente. Ela também usa em The Return para mostrar Damon Salvatore, ela tem o poder de derrubá-lo. Enquanto sucedeu com Damon, ela não causou danos a Katherine, que era mais de quatro vezes sua idade. Ela mais tarde usaria esse poder básico novamente contra Damon devido ao seu envolvimento na transição de Caroline para se tornar uma vampira em Brave New World. Em Plan B, ela usa isso para incapacitar Mason Lockwood para que Damon pudesse torturá-lo. No começo, ela parecia usar essa habilidade usando o mesmo olhar severo que sua avó, embora pelo Homecoming Bonnie progrediu para aprender a canalizar o poder através das mãos, o que permitiu incapacitar tanto a Tyler quanto a Damon ao mesmo tempo. Em Break On Through, usou esse poder básico contra Abby Bennett Wilson depois que ela mordeu Jamie depois de completar sua transição para vampira sem controle. Em Do Not Go Gentle, Bonnie, sob o controle de Esther, realizou o poder não verbal sobre Damon para que ela pudesse alimentar Alaric e completar transição. Em A View to a Kill, Bonnie praticando Expressão, usou o poder não-verbal duas vezes; Uma vez em Kol e depois em Klaus. Quando Kol atacou-a no colégio, ela se protege dele usando esse poder para enfraquecê-lo severamente e levá-lo de joelhos com dor. Mais tarde, naquela noite, ela o usaria novamente para forçar Klaus através da casa dos Gilbert a fim de prendê-lo em um feitiço de fronteira lunar e salvar Elena e Jeremy. Ela mais tarde continuaria a usá-lo novamente em Elena até o ponto em que ela temia a morte em Pictures of You depois que ela atacou e quase matou Bonnie. Em I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Bonnie se defende contra Lily, que está furiosa com Bonnie, que não a ajudará a libertar sua "família", os hereges. Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, a inficção de dor não verbal de Bonnie é poderosa o suficiente para subjugar um novo híbrido bruxo-vampiro, Kai, embora sua mão superior seja logo revertida. Em Age of Innocence, Bonnie realizou um feitiço semelhante ao de Liv para incapacitar o Herege, Oscar. Ela mais tarde usa esse poder não-verbal no corpo de Oscar, já que um espírito desconhecido estava habitando quando Bonnie pensou que ela o tinha ressuscitado. * Encantamento'':' Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum'' Jonas Martin Jonas Martin também foi visto usando esse poder várias vezes, sendo os casos mais notáveis em Daddy Issues ''Jonas é um dos poucos bruxos a usar seletivamente este poder em múltiplos alvos, a fim de salvar Caroline Forbes e os irmãos Salvatore da matilha de Jules, a pedido de Elijah ele confrontou os membros da manada e usou seletivamente a forma não-verbal deste poder em pelo menos quatro membros, incluindo Jules e Brady, enquanto poupava Tyler, Caroline, Stefan e Damon. Ele usaria esse poder novamente em ''The House Guest contra Caroline para impedir que ela ataca-se ele. Ele usou um gesto diferente do que Bonnie, ativando seu poder, afastando os dedos e estendendo os braços para fora, embora mais tarde usasse o mesmo gesto que Bonnie pouco antes de sua morte. Jonas mostrou grande habilidade com esse poder, pois ele conseguiu incapacitar seletivamente uma matilha inteira de lobisomens a uma pequena distância sem machucar Tyler Lockwood ou os Vampiros . Maddox Maddox costumava usar esse poder durante seu tempo no show para incapacitar vampiros e lobisomens. Em Know Thy Enemy, ele foi mostrado para ser poderoso o suficiente para incapacitar Katherine, que já havia mostrado para resistir à inflicção de dor de Bonnie, com este poder, deixando-a espasmos no chão, com esse poder, deixando o espasmo no chão. Em The Last Day ele usou o poder para incapacitar Tyler para que ele e Caroline poderia ser sequestrada para usala no ritual de sacrifício de Klaus. Ele também usou esse poder para tentar se defender do ataque de Damon. Maddox usou esse poder de forma semelhante a Jonas, embora usando apenas um braço. Greta Martin Em The Last Day, juntamente com Maddox, Greta usou esse poder em Caroline, ordenado por Klaus, para capturá-la e Tyler para ser usado-a para o sacrifício. Campo de Enterro das Bruxas Em As I Lay Dying, os espíritos das bruxas que residiam na Casa de Campo Abandonada usaram o poder básico para punir Bonnie e romper sua conexão para canalizar o espírito de Emily durante a sessão. Stefan queria pedir a Emily uma cura para uma mordida de lobisomem, embora quando Emily se recusasse a contar a Stefan, os espíritos exigiam "equilíbrio"; que Emily acreditava que era hora de morrer. Depois de recuperar a compostura, Bonnie diz a Stefan, Eles não nos querem aqui. Eles acham que estou abusando do poder deles. Embora Bonnie tenha uma conexão direta com os espíritos para canalizar seu poder, também foi comprovado que as bruxas de 100 mortos tinham poder suficiente para usar essa habilidade para desabilitar efetivamente o híbrido original, Klaus ( The Ties That Bind ). Eles conseguiram levá-lo ao chão e fazer com que ele gritasse temporariamente com dor ao seu comando. Eles cessaram seu ataque quando ameaçaram seus descendentes vivos, e especificamente para acabar com a linhagem de Bennett, pois provavelmente não tinham o suficiente para o avião mortal para "derrubá-lo, permanentemente", como quando Bonnie os canalizava. Gloria Gloria foi vista usando este poder em Disturbing Behavior em Stefan quando ele tentou atacá-la sobre a busca pelo colar de Elena. Ela usou o poder da mesma maneira que as bruxas de Bennett ao canalizá-lo através dos olhos dela, no entanto, pareceu exigir muito menos esforço com o rosto mal mudando e o tempo para derrubar Stefan dessa maneira, provavelmente porque ela é uma bruxa mais poderosa e / ou ela tem mais experiência (possivelmente 90 anos ou mais) usando isso. Nandi LaMarche Nandi usou esse poder durante We'll Always Bourbon Street em Damon quando ele revela que ele sabe que está mentindo sobre ser a neta de Valerie, pois ele se lembra de vê-la como uma menina pequena. Stefan vem por trás e urgentemente implora com ela para deixar de machucar Damon e apenas ajudá-los. Aja Em Because the Night, Aja, com o poder de doze bruxas à sua disposição, lutou contra Stefan com uma forte inflicção de dor não-verbal. A dor era tão grande que tudo o que podia fazer era fugir da vizinhança para escapar de sua magia. Em ''Graduation'', Aja temporariamente ressuscitada e seu coven buscaram vingança contra Caroline e Stefan. Aja ataca Stefan, Caroline e Elena pela destruição de seu coven (devido a estarem ligados) com sua poderosa habilidade de inflicção de dor não-verbal, embora foi interrompida por Klaus e morta, por decapitação, pela segunda vez. É interessante notar que, na morte, eles aprenderam com seu erro e não se ligaram pela segunda vez. Qetsiyah Qetsiyah usou essa habilidade com bastante frequência durante os poucos episódios em que ela apareceu. Ela foi vista pela primeira vez usando esse poder na Grécia antiga há dois mil anos para se defender contra Silas, depois de lhe dizer que ela arrancou o coração de Amara por sua traição em uma flashback em Original Sin. Ela usou esse poder verbalmente e não verbalmente, dependendo da situação dela. O encantamento verbal para desabilitar Damon, que a atacou e começou a estrangulá-la. Ela mais tarde usaria a forma não-verbal para atacar Elena para forçar Damon a matar um bruxo agora Mortal Silas em'' Handle with Care. Silas Em ''Death and the Maiden, Silas usou uma leve, ainda mais poderosa, variação do poder não verbal para atacar de forma flagrante um homem inocente e desconhecido, dizendo a sua namorada desconhecida que estava liquefazendo seus órgãos internos. Enquanto a versão mais comum funciona para causar da explosão dos vasos sanguíneos, o feitiço de Silas levou ao próximo nível, fazendo com que os tecidos explodissem e liquefaze(-se). Embora esta não seja a única vez que um feitiço de inflição de dor foi realizado em uma criatura humana (ou uma criatura sobrenatural que não possui um cicatrização acelera), é a única variação que foi realizada até agora dessa magnitude. Ele mais tarde usaria a inflição de dor como meio de retaliar contra Stefan, embora ele fosse rapidamente dominado. Os Viajantes Em Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan e os viajantes que a acompanharam fizeram um feitiço verbal várias vezes para subjugar Damon e Enzo, logo depois, Elena e Stefan. Em What Lies Below, Markos e seus viajantes usaram o mesmo feitiço em Elena para incapacitá-la e seqüestrá-la. Gemini Coven e Joshua Parker Em Promised Land, Luke e Live estão conversando em uma mesa de jantar. Liv diz a Luke que O Coven estava chateado porque ele não conseguiu esconder os Doppelgängers e praticamente os serviu para Markos em uma bandeja de prata. Ela diz à bainha que eles nunca deveriam ter deixado isso ir tão longe, porque eles foram pegos em uma armadilha de amigos.. Luke tenta acalmar Liv, dizendo-lhe que essas pessoas são legais e melhores do que a família ferida. Ao repreender sua família (e por extensão seu clã), os copos e talheres em cima da mesa começam a tremer e barulhentos. Luke agarra a cabeça com dor, como, presumivelmente, o pai ou alguém do coven lança um feitiço de aneurisma nele. Ele inicialmente acha que é Liv lançando o feitiço sobre ele, embora ela reitere que o coven está chateado e ele começa a ouvi-la novamente. Em Fade Into You, ele lançou o poder não-verbal sobre Damon após a percepção de que Damon tinha estado no mundo da prisão que continha Kia. Com as perspectivas da liberdade de Kia, ele atacou Damon, o feitiço era poderoso o suficiente para incapacitá-lo ao ponto de inconsciência. Uma vez que Damon percebe que Joshua está tentando matar sua própria filha, ele é atacado, embora seja facilmente capaz de infligir mais aneurismas a Damon. Quando Stefan e Alaric chegaram, ele estava em desvantagem e para escapar de um feitiço de camuflagem. No flashback quando ele e seu coven expulsaram Kai, ele foi visto lançando o feitiço nele para subjugá-lo enquanto eles trabalhavam no feitiço de banimento. Liv Parker Em Man on Fire, Liv usou esse poder de inflicção de dor em Stefan e Elena, sob as ordens de Enzo desde que tomou refém de Luke. * '''Encantamento : Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum Em The Day I Tried To Live, ela usou a forma não verbal para enfraquecer ainda mais Kai depois que ela posteriormente o esfaqueou (devido a ele ganhar e matar, Luke na fusão). Malachai Parker Em Black Hole Sun, Kai conseguiu sifonar a magia de Bonnie, permitindo-lhe atacar Damon com um feitiço de aneurisma. Usando a magia que sifonou de Liv, Kai ataca novamente Damon, infligindo outro aneurisma de poder sobre ele enquanto ele destruiu o ascendente em I Alone. Em Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai uso esse poder de inflição de dor sobre o Liv para forçar Jo a recuperar sua magia para que eles pudessem Combinar (ele usou a magia que ele sifonou dela para promulgar o feitiço). * Encantamento : Phasmatos superous em animi ... Em Woke Up With a Monster, Kai tenta o feitiço de sangue ácido, apesar da falta de uso de sua magia, tudo o que ele fez foi estourar os capilares sanguíneos, em vez do primeiro, até o ponto em que Elena cai inconsciente. Durante sua segunda tentativa, ele teve mais sucesso em infligir dor, transformando o sangue em ácido e derretendo o anel da luz do dia. Em I'll Wed You no Golden Summertime, Kai foi capaz de infligir a cada indivíduo que participou do casamento de Alaric e Jo com aneurismas maciças, algo que nenhuma bruxa na série, foi mostrado para fazer. Em It's Been Hell of a Ride, Kai absorveu a magia do próprio Arsenal (literalmente das paredes, diz ele). Como ele está fazendo isso, ele ataca Caroline com o oe de inflição de dor não-verbal. Quando ela está enfraquecida, ele finalmente qeb seu pescoço com telecinese e se liberta de sua cela quebrando e quebrando o vidro. Os Hereges Independentemente de estarem separados ou juntos, cada um dos heréticos realiza uma variação desse poder de inflicção de dor, com exceção de Malcolm. * Nora Hildegard: Nora, com Mary Louise, conseguiram infligir aneurismas maciças (ainda não verbais) em Caroline em Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. * Mary Louise: usaria esse poder não verbal sobre Damon em Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me por insultá-la quando Valerie tentou dizer-lhes a verdade de que Julian a atacou e a fez perder a gravidez. * Oscar: em Age of Innocence, Oscar realizou um inflição de dor não verbal contra Damon, Alaric e Bonnie depois que ele absorveu as visões de Bonnie da pedra da fênix. * Beau: Beau foi capaz de infligir aneurismas maciças em Stefan em Never Let Me Go. Em Mommie Dearest, Beau atacaria Valerie e, finalmente, Caroline, devido à sua traição para eles e Lily por tentar matar Julian. Caroline foi, aparentemente foi um dano colateral que foi pego no fogo cruzado. * Valerie Tulle: Em Live Through This, Valerie usou esse poder em Damon quando ele ameaçou revelar o que tinha feito (matou Oscar) a Lily. Em Postcards from the Edge Valerie, e Stefan interveio e Save Damon de ser apostado por Julian. Ainda querendo vingança, Stefan procurou a ajuda de Valerie mais uma vez para cobrir e incapacitar Julian enquanto ele entregava o golpe matador (estaca para o coração). Ao longo de The Originals Katie Em Tangled Up In Blue, Katie, ao canalizar os ancestrais, realizou um forte encantamento verbal para atacar e subjugar uma grande multidão, pelo menos uma dúzia, de vampiros, a fim de salvar seu amante vampiro, Thierry. Mesmo com a intervenção de Davina para salvar Marcel, parecia que a magia de Katie era mais superior. Infelizmente, Klaus feriu sua morte antes que ela pudesse derrubar Marcel com uma estaca de madeira. * Encantamento:'' Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala.'' Bastianna Natale Em Le Grand Guignol, Bastianna realizou um encantamento verbal sobre Thierry quando ameaçou a reunião, inventada por Marcel e Rebekah, e as bruxas, ela e Genevieve. Sem o conhecimento dela, Marcel estava à espera de atacar e ela não conseguia afastá-lo e ferir gravemente. * Encantamento:'' Votre âme, l'ame boa.'' Genevieve Em Long Way Back From Hell, Genevieve foi capaz de infligir aneurismas maciças em Rebekah, uma original, até o ponto de passar duas vezes; uma vez durante sua primeira vida (mostrada em um flashback) e uma segunda vez em sua vida ressuscitada. Em Le Grand Guignol Ela executaria um feitiço variante sobre os vampiros Thierry, Marcel e Rebekah, que mal escapou com sua vida. Em ''The Big Unasy'', ela executaria o segundo encantamento novamente, ainda em Klaus, o Híbrido Original algo que foi visto como difícil de fazer, com apenas uma onda de mão. Também em The Battle of New Orleans, ela repreende Klaus como ele nunca planejou lhe dar o grimório de sua mãe. Em retaliação, ele tenta atacá-la, embora muito enfraquecido pelos anéis de luz da lua que Genevieve criou, ele mal consegue se aproximar dela. Ela é facilmente capaz de usar esse poder não verbal sobre ele e ele rapidamente sucumbe à dor. Ela também exibiu esse poder em Hayley durante a batalha entre as bruxas e os Originais em From a Cradle to a Grave, a fim de dar tempo a Monique para sacrificar Hope para os Ancestrais. * Primeiro Encantamento:'' Radiamis'' * Segundo Encantamento:'' Vamisa la visia.'' Céleste Dubois Em Crescent City, Céleste ainda possuindo a bruxa Sabine enfrenta Elijah. Inicialmente ela usa seus poderes telecineticos para quebrar seus ossos, forçando-o a ficar no chão. Ela mais tarde usaria a forma não-verbal de inflicção de dor para tentar nocauteá-lo inconsciente, mas falha. Monique Deveraux Em Crescent City, Monique usa o poder de aneurisma não verbal em sua tia Sophie por causa de sua falta de fé na Colheita, os Ancestrais e sua falta de vontade de lutar contra os vampiros. Em Moon Over Bourbon Street, ela lançou a variação não verbal sobre uma vampira desconhecida, como Diego e outros estão tendo reinar livres entre os inocentes. Em The Big Unasy ''Monique tenta sacrificar Genevieve. Ela a subjuga rapidamente, usando esse poder não verbal, trazendo-a de joelhos com dor. Com a morte dela, a última menina da Colheita seria ressuscitada e seu coven ganharia todo o poder da Colheita. Quando ela está prestes a atacar, os Ancestrais se comunicam com ela, aparentemente para poupar Genevieve; no entanto, ela aprende rapidamente sobre a barganha que eles estão dispostos a fazer: uma segunda chance de manter sua vida se ela sacrificar a filha de Klaus e consagra-la ao solo de Nova Orleans, para alimentar sua magia até a próxima Colheita. Monique abaixa a lâmina quando Genevieve concorda em completar esta tarefa sombria. Espíritos Ancestrais Em ''A Closer Walk With Thee, os Ancestrais, ou presumivelmente (ou mais especificamente) Esther Mikaelson, usaram o poder básico para impor sua vontade a Genevieve de sacrificar Hope para alimentar o poder Ancestral. Em Alone with Everybody, os espíritos libertam seu poder sobre Vincent, o novo Regente, usando esse poder para ele para que ele atinja suas demandas (poupar Sofya pela segunda vez e libertá-la), uma vez que ele lhes diz Eu entendo. Mais tarde, em Behind the Black Horizon, os Ancestrais novamente o forçam, usando esse poder de induzir de dor sobre ele, para cumprir e lançar o feitiço de Criação da Besta para Lucien. Enquanto Vincent revida para impedir que Lucien beba o soro recém-criado, os Ancestrais intervém novamente e força Vincent a parar de usar sua magia, permitindo que Lucien ingira o soro. Em High Water e Devil's Daughter, Vincent tentou forçar, por Elijah, Colheita e os Ancestrais usaram esse poder contra ambos, fazendo com que eles sangrassem de seus olhos. Eles recusaram o sacrifício de Elijah porque ainda odiavam os Mikaelsons e Vincent não era um Ancião do Quartel Francês, que não era sua mágica executar o ritual. Davina Claire Em Rebirth, Davina realizou uma inflição de dor não-verbal em três lobisomens, que na época estavam capacitados com anéis do luar. Em Alive and Kicking, Davina mais uma vez usou esse poder em outro lobisomem para se proteger e Kaleb (que, sem o conhecimento dela, era Kol Mikaelson), embora ela não pudesse superar a grande matilha. Em Red Door, Davina finalmente aprende a verdadeira identidade de Kaleb, Kol, e que ele destruiu sua chance de quebrar a linhagem de Klaus. Insensível à traição, ela o ataca usando a inflição de dor não verbal e prossegue para telecineticamente jogá-lo ao redor da sala. Finn Mikaelson Finn é uma das poucas bruxas que usa gestos manuais para encenar a forma não-verbal desse poder. Em Live and Let Die, Finn, que possuía o corpo de Vincent, massivamente infligiu a Elijah um simples gesto com a mão. Em Red Door, Finn usou uma tigela com uma mistura desconhecida para causar um feitiço de inflição de dor em Kol, que estava possuindo o bruxo Kaleb Westphall, remotamente. Uma magia nesta forma raramente foi demonstrada. Em Sanctuary, Finn novamente usa gestos com as mãos para causar aneurismas dolorosos em Marcel, embora desta vez sopre em seu dedo indicador e polegar e prossiga para esfregá-los juntos. Logo depois, irritado com as palavras de Marcel, ele continua a torturá-lo com uma mágica adicional de infligir dor. Mais tarde, Kol vem se juntar a ele, no entanto, Finn acredita que Kol seja uma doninha duvidosa transforma sua magia em Kol e o derruba com um simples gesto. Eventualmente ele aprenderia sobre a traição de seu irmão e o amaldiçoaria com um feitiço de morte. Esther Mikaelson Em Alive and Kicking, Esther sob a posse do corpo de Cassie, ela causa uma enorme inflição de dor em Kol, fazendo-o sangrar. Em Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther, possuindo o corpo da bruxa, Leonore usa inflicção de dor em Klaus quando ele começa a estrangulá-la, usando um pequeno gesto de mão, como ela mal podia falar. Embora Esther tenha conseguido que Klaus sangrasse do nariz do feitiço, a concentração dela não era forte o suficiente para afastá-lo e ela sobreviveu porque ele a soltou. Kol Mikaelson Em Brotherhood of the Damned, Kol, apesar de estar no corpo fraco de Kaleb, conseguiu deixar Gia no chão com um simples gesto para promulgar sua dor. Mais tarde, em The Devil is Damned, ele concentraria seu poder através da canalização do Diamante Paragon, Kol conseguiu subjugar Klaus durante alguns segundos usando inflição de dor, embora a velocidade de vampiro de Klaus fosse muito grande para superar. Freya Mikaelson Em Sanctuary, Freya realizou inflição de dor não-verbal na antiga menina de colheita Cassie, matando-a no processo. Este é um dos poucos casos em que este poder foi usado para ferir fatalmente uma entidade sobrenatural que não possui um cicatrização acelerada. Em Save My Soul, Freya realizou o poder de inflição de dor auditiva em Aiden, agarrando as mãos e soprando nelas; Ele foi superado com dor que o deixou cair no chão em meros segundos, embora não o tenha deixado inconsciente. Em Out of the Easy, usando um gesto de mão, lança um feitiço de inflição de dor não verbal na Aurora. Apertar a mão em um punho parecia fazer com que a agonia aumentasse. Enquanto Aurora e Hayley se esforçam umas com as outras, Freya joga outro feitiço, embora este seja mais poderoso do que o último, trazendo Aurora de joelhos, contando a Freya Que realmente machucou, não sentiu dor desde a década de 1700! Tipo de cócegas!. Mais tarde, em The Other Girl em New Orleans, ela executa o mesmo gesto de mão (apertando o punho) em um vampiro Strix, que veio para resgatar Tristan, embora ele fosse apenas uma distração para Aya entrar e esfaquea-la. Em Savior Freya é atacada novamente por dois vampiros da Strix. Ela era facilmente capaz de subjugar o primeiro, usando o mesmo gesto de punho cerrado, embora o segundo vampiro fosse rápido demais para ela reagir antes de quebrar o braço, envenenando-a e jogando ela no chão. Em The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Freya usa esse poder de Aneurisma poderoso, não-verbal (cunhado por Lucien) em Lucien, trazendo-o de joelhos, sobre Lucien, trazendo-o de joelhos, embora os Ancestrais tenham seu 'Campeão' e continuem a ajudá-lo a afastar a magia de Freya. (Feitiço de Restrição de Sigilo, Feitiço de Aneurisma e Feitiço de Extração de Coração) permitindo que ele se afastasse aparentemente ileso Em Gather Up the Killers, Freya salvou Keelin de um dos capangas de Alistair usando a forma não-verbal deste poder, ativando-o com um estalo de seus dedos. Keelin comenta que ela "derreteu" seu cérebro, no entanto, ela estava canalizando cinco objetos negros para amplificar sua magia, o suficiente para ferir fatalmente um vampiro e abolir sua cura sobrenatural. Em Haunter of Ruins, ela usou a forma não-verbal desse poder em Keelin depois que ela a localizou depois que ela foi libertada por Hayley. Uma vez que ela a levou para baixo, ela deu a ela a escolha de voltar com ela, de bom grado, ou ela ia fazer isso com força e fazer doer. Em High Water and a Devil's Daughter Freya usou freqüentemente a forma não-verbal desse poder sobre Domingos. Ela usou pela primeira vez a fim de distraí-lo e aprisioná-lo em seu feitiço Limite de desempoderamento. Uma vez contido, ela continuaria a usá-lo nele para que ele revelasse informações sobre as quatro partes dos restos da Hollow. Bruxo de Tremé Em The All Asked For You, um bruxo de Tremé sem nome usou um totem místico tremendo, para promulgar uma dor poderosa em Rebekah, no corpo de Eva, pensando que era a antiga Eva procurando por mais bruxas jovens para seqüestrar. Eva Sinclair Depois de recuperar o controle um tanto maior sobre seu corpo, Eva foi capaz de infligir aneurismas maciças em Klaus para subjugá-lo efetivamente para fazê-la escapar do composto Mikaelson, em Exquisite Corpse. Mais tarde, enquanto no subconsciente, o uso foi novamente capaz de infligir aneurismas nas projeções mentais de Marcel e Vincent Vincent Griffith Em Exquisite Corpse, Vincent, usando um sinal de mão mudras, conseguiu infligir aneurismas maciças em Marcel. Em A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Vincent usou o poder de inflicção de dor na bruxa Obi sem nome que estava trabalhando junto com a Strix. Em Alone with Everybody, Vincent, o recém-nomeado Regente, mostra seu poder contra vários vampiros antigos (não afiliados a Strix). A primeira indução de dor não-verbal que ele joga apertando a mão em um punho, rapidamente subjugou o primeiro vampiro a atacar. O vampiro mal teve tempo de agachar sua cabeça com dor quando caiu no chão, inconsciente. Assim que o primeiro está para baixo, mais dois vampiros usam super velocidade e agarram Vincent pelos braços, tentando restringi-lo. No entanto, ele pronuncia rapidamente um feitiço de dor (o primeiro feitiço é ininteligível) que é mais poderoso do que o anterior, mas suficientemente específico para atingir os dois que o prendem; Ambos são rapidamente retirados, inconscientes. Quando ele está prestes a derrubar a vampira restante, Sofya, ele de repente não consegue usar sua magia (os Ancestrais a pouparam) e ele é rapidamente nocauteado. * Primeiro Encantamento:'' - TBA--'' * Segundo Encantamento:'' Passus doulé trèt ...'' Em Bag of Cobras, Vincent retaliou contra o poder de Dominic com seu próprio poder de inflição de dor não-verbal. Ambos pareciam estar em um impasse até que Elijah interveio e disse a ambos que era o suficiente e queria uma palavra com Dominic. Dahlia Um flashback em Save My Soul revelou que Dahlia matou um acampamento inteiro de homens, mulheres e crianças, aproximadamente 23 indivíduos, com um aceno de mão, presumivelmente usando esse poder. Isso, no entanto, foi realizado depois que Dahlia forjou sua nova marca de magia conjunta que lhe permitiu extrair poder de Freya. Séculos depois, ela faria outro feitiço de inflição de dor não-verbal em Mathias fazendo-o sangrar de dentro para fora. Em Night Has A Thousand Eyes, a primeira aparição moderna de Dahlia, ela usou a inflição de dor em Freya, apertando sua mão, como um aviso para sua traição. Mais tarde, ela usaria esse poder novamente, enquanto lutava contra Klaus e Mikael. Através de seus acólitos, Dahlia subjugou com sucesso Klaus e, com um toque de mão, derrubou Mikael. Em Fire with Fire, ela usaria um gesto de mão variado, acenando com ela e soprando em direção a Klaus, fazendo com que ele reagisse com dor. * Seguidores de Dahlia: Em Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia concedeu uma fração de seu poder devastador a várias dúzias de "seguidores" que ela controlou através de Kenning. Uma seguidora confrontou pessoalmente Klaus, paralisando-o com uma indução de dor poderosa e não-verbal. Um segundo seguidor, usando o gesto de mão semelhante, atacou Mikael, deixando-o de joelhos de forma efetiva. Bruxas de Versailles Em You Hung the Moon, as bruxas Versailles do Coven Ninth Ward vieram em auxílio de sua Anciã morta, Kara Nguyen. Dez ou mais, as bruxas usam inflicção de dor não verbal em Hayley, a arma contratada enviada por Davina (a recém-nomeada Regente), embora seu status de híbrido rapidamente sobrecarregasse cada uma das bruxas, individualmente. Bruxa Marroquina Em Beautiful Mistake, a bruxa marroquina sem nome, revelou estar em liga com Aya e a Strix, uma vez que Rebekah e Freya se encontraram com ela. Uma vez que ela lançou seu feitiço de restrição em Rebekah, ela foi facilmente capaz de lançar um poderoso feitiço de inflição de dor que a danificou, em seu corpo original, que rapidamente a levou à terra com dor. Uma vez que a bruxa subjuga Rebekah e descartou a forma astral de Freya, Aya terminou Rebekah com a Maldita Estaca. Kara Nguyen Em Wild at Heart, Kara, um espírito ancestral, usa o poder não-verbal em Davina que viajou para o plano ancestral para Kol. Ela atacou Davina para se vingar, pois era ela quem matou Kara. Ela é uma das poucas bruxas residentes de Nova Orleans para usar o gesto da mão de punho cerrado para decretar a forma não verbal desse poder. As Irmãs Em Dead Angels, Madison telecineticamente ergue Klaus no ar, enquanto simultaneamente usou inflição de dor não verbal sobre ele, demonstrando o poder que ela ordenou contra o original. Ela é uma das poucas bruxas para usar ambos os poderes básicos em conjunto um com o outro. Klaus gritou de agonia enquanto ele estava impotente contra a magia negra da bruxa. Em Heart Shaped Box, várias bruxas sem nome do Coven das Irmãs atacam Cami e Hayley. Cami sendo uma vampira recém-transformada é rapidamente subjugado com indução de dor silenciosa, trazendo-a para o chão até a inconsciência, enquanto Hayley sofreu uma punição muito maior. A Hollow Em No Quarter, um espírito sombrio, então desconhecido, usou inflição de dor em Vincent, severamente incapacitando-o e colocando-o de joelhos. Foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de contrariar a magia da Hollow, embora ele tenha sido protegido com o Feitiço de Proteção de Maxine. Seguidores da Hollow * O Zelota: Em Haunter of Ruins, o zelote sem nome, da entidade que dorme sob Nova Orleans, fazendo a licitação da entidade, usou esse poder duas vezes. O primeiro foi contra Vincent, que estava tentando matar o zelote com um feitiço de quebra de osso, embora antes que ele pudesse terminar seu feitiço, a inflição de dor do zelote era muito grande para que Vincent se concentrasse devidamente e ele caiu inconsciente. Depois que Marcel reviviu, ele atacou o Zealot, que usou um feitiço de inflição de dor potente e não verbal para tirar Marcel e efetivamente mantê-lo baixo. Isto é digno de nota como momentos anteriores, Marcel o atravessou no peito com um grande pedaço de madeira e, devido aos seus ferimentos, ainda era capaz de derrubar "a Besta". Ele foi parado com a intervenção de Vincent e eventualmente matou quando ele cortou a garganta. * Dominic: Em Bag of Cobras, Dominic foi descoberto como o Sumo Sacerdote da Hollow e confrontou Vincent. Ele cometeu o erro de mencionar sua esposa morta e ele tomou uma retaliação ao golpeá-lo no maxilar. Quando ele se recuperou, Dominic imediatamente lançou um feitiço de inflição de dor contra Vincent, que retribuiu em espécie. Eles estavam em um impasse até Elijah ter dito a ambos que era o suficiente e queria uma palavra com Dominic, sozinha. Em High Water e em Devil's Daughter, Dominic usou a forma não-verbal desse poder novamente em Klaus depois que ele quebrou a mão. Foi poderoso o suficiente para aleijar Klaus e levá-lo ao chão, embora ele tenha recuperado rapidamente depois que o último mencionou matar Hope. Klaus finalmente matou Dominic durante esta briga. Em The Feast of All Sinners, Dominic, que ressuscitou pelo poder da Hollow pela segunda vez, chegou a Rousseau e repreendeu as bruxas por se curvar para trabalhar junto com os vampiros. Ele os procurou oferecendo-lhes o verdadeiro poder de seu mestre, a fim de livrar a cidade da "sujeira" do vampiro. Depois de derrubar josh com sua telequinesia, ele mostrou às bruxas presentes a extensão desse poder e induziu uma inflição de dor seletiva e fatal a todos os vampiros, salve Josh, dentro da sala, deixando as bruxas para fazer sua escolha. * Seguidora Sem Nome: Em Voodoo Child, uma seguidora sem nome da Hollow usou um feitiço verbal para ferir fisicamente Marcel através do poder tradicional de Aneurisma. Isso também o fez sangrar de seus olhos e era poderoso o suficiente para paralisá-lo no chão. Enquanto ela continuava cantando, Marcel foi dominado com sucesso até que Sofya a matou arrancando o coração de suas costas. **'Encantamento: '''Arràcher soit je'' Jessica Em Voodoo Child, Kol organiza um encontro com as Garotas da Colheita, Jessica e Amy. Kol as procura para trocar dúzias de objetos negros de modo que, em troca, eles lançariam um feitiço para que ele pudesse ver Davina novamente com o Plano Ancestral recentemente reconectado. Em última análise, elas se recusaram. Juntas, Jessica subjugou-o com sua habilidade de infligir dor, então Amy usou a telecinese para quebrar o pescoço de Kol. Elas o deixaram lá no meio do cemitério Lafayette e pegaram os sacos de objetos negros. Hope Mikaelson Em We Have Not Long To Love, Hope, superada com raiva e influência da Magia Negra da Hollow, ataca Elijah com sua telecinese; ela está irritada com o fato de que ele deixou Hayley morrer. Klaus intervém e chama o nome dela. Em sua raiva, ela se vira e ataca Klaus com uma potente inflição de dor não verbal. Klaus se ajoelha no chão de dor e Hope logo percebe o que ela fez e solta o poder. Nesse momento, os sussurros da Hollow cessam. Ela olha ao redor da sala, tendo atacado tanto seu tio quanto seu pai, além de ter colocado Declan para dormir, e deixa o Rousseau. Em There in the Disappearing Light '', continua a sofrer dos efeitos da Magia Negra da Hollow. A fim de acabar com sua aflição, Klaus lhe dá Roman para torturar e, eventualmente, matar. Acorrentado na prisão subterrânea do Matadouro, Hope usa a forma não-verbal desse poder para torturar Roman por sua participação na morte de Hayley. Roman se oferece a ela, que ele sabe o que ele fez de errado e que ela pode matá-lo. No entanto, mesmo com os persistentes sussurros da Hollow, ela poupa sua vida, optando por mostrar-lhe misericórdia. Mais tarde, com a aflição da Magia Negra se espalhando sobre os braços e corpo de Hope, Klaus faz um acordo com Elijah e Antoinette. Na Igreja de Sant Ana, Klaus encoraja Hope a "deixar tudo sair". Enquanto os olhos de Hope viram o azul irradiante do Hollow, ela libera toda a Magia Negra do Hollow sobre Emmett e seus seguidores, cada vampiro sucumbindo aos efeitos amplificados da inflição de dor letal; Hope finalmente vingou a morte de sua mãe. Em ''When The Saints Go Marching In, Hope usou a forma não-verbal desse poder para temporariamente subjugar e distrair Marcel enquanto ela caminhava pela multidão do Mardi Gras para encontrar Klaus. Curiosidades * O uso não-verbal deste feitiço foi freqüentemente visto como sendo promulgado através de vários meios e gestos, como através dos olhos, ou com mais freqüência as mãos (estendendo os cinco dedos e apresentando a (s) palma (s) em direção ao alvo) ou aparentemente mais poderosos, gestos de mão de punho cerrados. * Por ordem de aparência, Shelia Bennett foi a primeira bruxa a usar o poder de inflição de dor não verbal na tela em Fool Me Once. ** Cronologicamente, Qetsiyah é a primeira bruxa conhecida a ter usado esse poder. Em um flashback no Original Sin, ela usou a forma não verbal sobre Silas. * Bonnie Bennett foi a primeira bruxa a realizar uma variação verbal desse poder; Ela canalizou o poder de 100 bruxas sobre Klaus em The Sun Also Rises, o feitiço de inflicção de dor mais poderoso visto até o momento. ** Em Tangled Up In Blue, um feitiço similar foi executado por Katie sobre Marcel e sua gangue apenas desta vez, usando os Ancestrais. ** A próxima forma verbal deste poder básico não seria usada novamente até que Man on Fire, quando Liv, o executasse para Enzo em Stefan e Elena. * Este poder foi usado em massa em várias ocorrências: ** Jonas Martin é o primeiro bruxo a realizar o poder não verbal em massa. Ele usou em pelo menos quatro lobisomens de Matilha de Jules, em The House Guest. ** Katie é a primeira bruxa de Nova Orleans a usar o poder de inflição de dor verbal em vampiros em Tangled Up In Blue. Dominic é a segunda bruxa a realizar este feitiço em massa em um grupo de vampiros; Além disso, ele seletivamente ignorou as bruxas quando uso a forma não-verbal. ** Até o momento, o uso desse poder por Dahlia estava no maior conjunto de indivíduos, aproximadamente 23 homens, mulheres e crianças. ** Até o momento, o uso desse poder por Hope, embora amplificado pela Magia Negra da Hollow, estava no maior conjunto de vampiros, aproximadamente 45, matando todos eles. * Em There in the Disappearing Light, quando Marcel se infiltrou no esconderijo de Emmett, ele foi subjugado por um bruxo não identificado usando inflição de dor não-verbal. Foi o suficiente para deixar Marcel de joelhos. O bruxo então quebrou o pescoço de Marcel com telecinese. Galeria Screenshot 1561.jpg PainInflict2.png SpiritMagic9.png 7x01-06.jpg TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Normal TheOriginals206-2091.jpg NinthWard1.jpg TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.png TO403-099 Zealot-Marcel.png TO407-088-Freya Dominic.png TO407-118-Elijah.png TO407-119-Vincent.png TO407-130 Klaus-Dominic.png TO412-082-Hollow's Follower-Marcel.png TO513-038-Hope-Pain Infliction.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sifonadores Categoria:Sobrenatural